Lost Souls
by Kalea13
Summary: Il y a des âmes sur terre, tellement torturées, abîmées, qu’elles sont perdues à jamais. Un cri, une larme, tout s’engouffre et s'angoisse. Pourront-elles, un jour, faire face à leur destin sanglant?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fanfiction de Naruto a été coécrite. Donc non seulement elle a été écrite par moi, Kalea, mais aussi par Shinju, mon amie. Cette fanfiction promet d'être très intéressante, nous espérons que vous apprécierez la lire autant que nous avons appréciées l'écrire. Il est à noter, avant de la commencer que l'histoire se situ pendant la guerre du temps ou le Yondaime était encore vivant. Pour les besoins de l'histoire nous avons malheureusement du changer l'âge de Yondaime et de Kakashi, pour des raisons que comprendrez bien assez tôt. En effet, nous avons diminuer de quelques années l'âge du Yondaime et augmenter celle de Kakashi à l'époque. Nous rappelons aussi que les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Chapitre 1 - Lost Souls_

Seulement cinq personnes parlaient tranquillement dans un bar miteux de Konoha. On n'aurait pas pu dire s'ils s'amusaient, mais au moins, il y avait de l'alcool pas cher et elle coulait à flots. L'ambiance sombre rendait cet endroit presque pittoresque. C'était cette ambiance qu'avait voulue le propriétaire et il en était fier. On pouvait voir le contentement sur son visage alors qu'il essuyait un verre avec un vieux linge brun. Il aurait tout de même préféré plus de clients dans son bar, le « Lost Souls ».

Son souhait fut soudainement réalisé lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Les yeux du propriétaire s'écarquillèrent, était-elle bien là, devant lui ? Comme si son corps était tangible mais l'infinie de ses yeux noirs la rendait presque fantomatique. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux violets et un sourire amusé décorait ses lèvres. Elle avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler un corps de rêve, avantagé par des vêtements provocants qu'on aurait dit préconçus pour l'aisance au combat. Ce qui le fit tressaillir fut de voir tout le sang qui lui recouvrait le corps et la joue gauche. Mais elle n'était pas blessée…

Elle s'approcha tranquillement du bar et s'assit sur un tabouret, ses fines jambes sur le comptoir de façon provocatrice.

- Scotch ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Où est votre bandeau frontal de ninja ? grogna le propriétaire.

La jeune femme ricana en penchant sa tête, puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ninja ? Je suis tout sauf une de ces larbins pathétiques…

- Mais…

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'une belle jeune femme comme toi viens faire au « Lost Souls » ? Ce n'est pas une place pour les fillettes, dit une voix à deux pouces de son visage.

En effet, un homme apparemment ivre, était apparut derrière elle avec un air ce voulant séducteur. Elle se retourna pour le regarder en face et lui sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté, geste qui n'avait pourtant rien d'innocent.

- Le nom est sympa, c'est comme si il était fait pour moi.

Il lui attrapa l'épaule et colla sa joue près de son oreille.

- Et si on allait la retrouver, cette âme, quelque part plus…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lame froide entaillait sa peau de cou. Il était paralysé par la peur. La jeune femme tenait d'une main nonchalante un katana et de l'autre porta son scotch à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre elle cracha :

- Un mot de plus et je te tranche la gorge.

Elle reposa le katana dans son étui et repris du scotch. L'homme sortit immédiatement, suivi du peu de personnes qui restait.

Elle resta comme ça pendant plus d'une heure, enfilant les scotchs un après l'autre. Elle soupira de plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas ninja alors ? grogna le propriétaire.

- Quelle déduction, Papy ! suivit, ensuite, une autre gorgé.

- Tu es quoi alors ?

- Hum… Rien, je crois, rigola-t-elle.

- Et ce sang ?

- Pas le mien, c'est ce qui compte.

- Les armes ?

- Il faut bien se défendre…

- La brigade spéciale va venir te chercher d'ici une minute.

- Je sais, sourit-elle

- Pourquoi tu ne te sauves pas, alors ?

- Je suis fatiguée de courir…

Sur ce, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Finalement, il l'aimait bien cette jeune femme qui avait fait fuir tous ces clients. Et c'est ce moment que choisi les anbus pour arriver. Une équipe de trois hommes, portant des masques d'animaux et des manteaux à capuche. La jeune femme se rendit sans condition, mais son visage trahissait sa mauvaise humeur.

- Dit moi, Papy, j'ai une question, pourquoi avoir choisit le nom « Lost Souls » ?

- Je crois que je me suis dit que… Chaque âme… avait le droit de retrouver leur propriétaire. Et que chaque propriétaire… avait droit à une âme… Et cela… même si il ne la désire pas…

Elle sourit, tristement.

- C'est bien, Papy, je t'aime bien…

- Dis moi quel est ton nom.

- Namida Ketsueki, appelle moi Ketsu, Papy. À la prochaine !

Il la regarda sortir avec les autres.

- Au fait je n'ai que 36 ans !

Elle éclata d'un rire communicatif, et tout ce que l'on pu entendre lorsqu'elle sortit fut un « C'est ce que je disais », presque étouffé par le son de la porte se refermant.

x x x

Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Voilà seulement quelques minutes que le dernier client était sortit, ou plutôt, depuis qu'il s'était fait sortir. Le propriétaire ramassa les derniers verres traînants sur les tables, y passa un coup de son vieux chiffon et donna un petit coup de balai. Il s'arrêta et observa pensivement la place. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'emplit soudainement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait eu autant d'action dans son petit commerce… Il secoua brusquement la tête.

- Oh je t'en prie! Avec le temps, tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler voyons!

Il termina rapidement son ménage : nettoyer le comptoir, changer les tonneaux vides, jeter les verres brisés, etc. Vers les quatre heures du matin, il fut enfin prêt à fermer son bar et à retourner chez lui. Il sortit les derniers sacs de déchets et barra la porte.

À l'arrière du Lost Souls se trouvait le conteneur à vidange. Les premières fois il avait du s'apporter une lampe de poche pour pouvoir s'y aventurer, mais maintenant il connaissait l'endroit comme le fond de sa poche. Ce soir-là, pourtant, la lune était complètement absente, cachée par des nuages qui avaient l'air d'annoncer un temps orageux pour le lendemain, et il dû en effet compter sur sa mémoire pour se diriger jusqu'au conteneur. Il était presque arrivé à destination lorsqu'il glissa sur une flaque et trébucha sur un autre obstacle plus solide. Il perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et laissa tomber ses sacs au sol. Il baissa la tête pour voir ce qui lui avait causé ce malaise, mais il faisait si sombre qu'il n'y voyait absolument rien.

Il réussit à ramasser ses sacs et les lança dans le conteneur. Il fit demi-tour et s'accroupit au niveau du sol pour observer la chose qui lui gênait le passage. Il tendit la main pour tâter le sol, à la recherche de la provenance du liquide et du dit objet, quand enfin il saisit quelque chose de tiède, presque froid, humide, même mouillée, un peu mou en surface… mais dure à l'intérieur. Il recula un peu, complètement effrayé. Il essaya de passer par-dessus l'obstacle, mais s'enfargea dedans et tomba face première contre le sol. Il se releva, paniqué, couru à l'intérieur de son bar, prit sa lampe de poche et sortit en un éclair. Il appréhendait le moment où la lumière éclairerait l'objet.

Et avec raison. Près du conteneur se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps de jeune fille étendue sur le ventre. Elle gisait dans une marre de sang qui commençait à coaguler, son corps recouvert de vêtements lacérés, déchirés, couverts eux-aussi de sang et ses membres étaient très étrangement tordus. Cette scène provoqua chez le barman un haut-le-cœur, mais il n'en tint pas contre et partit plus vite qu'il ne s'en cru capable appeler les secours.

x x x

Il faisait noir dans la prison de Konoha. Faute de budget, d'espace et de personnel, les hommes et les femmes étaient entassés dans des cellules insalubres. Et pourtant ce n'était rien qui pouvait la surprendre ou la dégoûtée… Ketsu avait vu bien pire, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les chantiers de guerre avaient été sa vie. Des armes, des détritus, des morts et des membres déchirés éparpillés aléatoirement sur le sol. Sans oublier la toujours présente rivière de sang et la puanteur atroce. C'est à ce souvenir qu'elle se laissait guider, lasse, dans les corridors bruyants de cris d'appréciations des prisonniers. Apparemment l'idée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de cellule les comblait de joie. Surtout la compagnie d'une belle jeune femme.

- Retournez-vous coucher ! s'exclame un des anbus qui lui tenait le bras.

Elle s'était rendue sans histoire mais maintenant elle le regrettait. Elle avait l'impression que les stupides ninjas qui l'escortaient la regardaient de haut, elle bouillonnait de rage.

- Je sais que ça doit être bien de finalement sentir le corps d'une femme, mais arrête de me serrer comme ça, stupide chien ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse d'un des anbus.

Déstabiliser, l'homme semblait sur le point de relâcher son étreinte. Cependant, il fut vite ravisé par le second qui lui mit simplement une main sur l'épaule.

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- …

- Des tombes ! Je fais affaire à des tombes ! ça ne vous arrive jamais de vous relâcher un peu ?

- …

- Argh ! J'en ai assez, ça ne m'amuse plus du tout !

Soudainement, elle s'accroupie brutalement, se dégagent ainsi de leur étreinte. Ses mains attachées à son dos la gênaient mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouger les jambes. Elle fit donc une jambette à l'anbu qui semblait le plus faible et donna un coup de pied au torse du second. Cette séquence eut pour effet de les projeter sur les barreaux d'une cellule. Ketsu prie la peau d'escampette lorsque des bras attrapèrent les anbus. Bien sûr, ils n'eurent aucun problème à s'en dégager, mais ça lui permit de prendre une légère avance. Elle couru à toute vitesse, suivit de près par les autres. Elle déambulait dans les corridors en riant aux éclats, certaine de pouvoir les semés. Sa course effréné fut subitement arrêtée par son arrivée dans une petite pièce noire, éclairé d'une petite fenêtre rectangulaire de la taille de son pied. Elle poussa une multitude de jurons colorés et se retourna rapidement pour sortir, mais il était déjà trop tard, la porte se refermait dans un bruit sourd. Elle fut aussitôt verrouillée.

Furieuse, elle commença à frapper la porte de toutes ses forces ; coups de pieds, coups d'épaules…

- Stupide porte débile ! Ouvre !

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, c'était qu'une flaque d'eau s'était formée dû à la mauvaise qualité de la tuyauterie. Ainsi, dans sa rage elle n'y fit pas attention et glissa malencontreusement dessus. Tombant par en avant, sa tête se fracassa contre la porte de la cellule. Le reste ne fut que néant.

x x x

- …depuis maintenant cinq jours.

- Cinq jours vous dites ?

- Oui Aki-sensei.

- Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Avec cette commotion et ces hémorragies il est surprenant qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

- Je suis d'accord. Ce qui est encore plus surprenant, c'est la vitesse à laquelle ses blessures se sont refermées.

- Oui, c'est assez étrange en effet… Je crois qu'il faudrait maintenant…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? J'entends des voix… Y aurait-il des chances que ce ne soit que mon imagination? …Non… Je sens qu'elles sont bien réelles… _Réveille toi idiote ! _Non… Ils vont se mettrent à me poser des milliers de questions… Je n'ai pas envie… _Ouvre les yeux, lâche!_ Ferme-la… _Tu es si faible… Si… Pathétique ! »_

- J'ai dit de la fermer !!

- Aaaah !

Elle s'était finalement réveillée. Tout était si flou, tout était si blanc… Sa vision tardait à revenir, mais elle pu tout de même distinguer qu'au pied de son lit se tenait une femme en sarrau blanc, cachée derrière un homme vêtu de la même façon. Alors que l'assistante semblait figée de surprise, le medic-nin remonta ses minces lunettes sur son nez avant d'écrire quelque chose dans son cahier.

- « 15h46, réveil de la patiente étrangère. » Bienvenue parmi les vivants, mademoiselle. Nous vous laissons le temps de reprendre vos esprits. Nous reviendrons dans quelques minutes.

En effet, sur ces mots le medic-nin sortit suivi de très près par son assistante toujours effrayée. L'Étrangère se redressa quelque peu. Elle observa la pièce qui l'entourait. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé et une grande fenêtre se trouvant à sa droite expliqua cette difficulté qu'elle avait de bien voir. Elle décida donc d'aller fermer le rideaux de sa chambre ; chose qu'elle eu difficulté à exécuter puisqu'elle avait un masque à oxygène sur la bouche, un soluté dans le bras droit, des senseurs au bout de la main gauche et quelques uns sur la poitrine. Elle serait bien restée tranquille encore quelques minutes si le soleil ne l'aveuglait pas à ce point, c'était insupportable. Elle arracha tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle, puis se leva, avança lentement vers la fenêtre et ferma le rideau. Elle trouvait que la lumière du néon de la pièce était un peu agaçante, mais rien de comparable à celle du soleil : elle pu donc ouvrir grands les yeux afin de compléter son rapport personnel de la pièce : Chambre d'environ 15 pieds par 15 pieds, assez grande pour contenir un lit simple, des instruments médicaux, une table de chevet au pied du lit, un… Elle s'approcha de sa petite table de chevet. Sur le dessus de celle-ci se trouvait un petit bout de papier qui ressemblait à une carte d'affaire et où il était inscrit : _Lost Souls_, 142 rue Seryu, Konoha. Elle retourna la carte et y lut : « Chaque personne à droit à son âme, même s'il ne la désire pas. »

- Mademoiselle ? Que faite-vous debout ?

L'assistante était entrée dans la pièce, mais s'était arrêtée dans l'embrasure de la porte, paniquée par le fait que la patiente ait quitté son lit. Elle s'élança aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était arrêtée vers sa patiente.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?!

Elle sortit une bande de tissu stérilisé de sa poche et l'enroula solidement autour de l'avant-bras droit de l'Étrangère. Celle-ci en retirant le soluté ne s'était pas soucié le moindre du monde du fait que l'aiguille du soluté était à l'intérieur de sa veine et l'avait déchiré. Une fois la plaie bien recouverte, l'assistante essuya le sang qui était coulé sur le bras de la jeune fille. Suite à ce traitement, elle recoucha presque de force celle-ci, lui ordonna de rester ainsi et partit chercher le medic-nin responsable. Ce dernier fini par arriver, avec une démarche plutôt confiante, contrairement à son assistante qui semblait toujours aussi nerveuse. Il examina rapidement les signes vitaux, inspecta le pansement d'urgence du poignet droit et fit une tête d'approbation à son assistante. Il se replaça au pied du lit et écrivit le résultat de l'examen avant de relever la tête.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous levée?

- …

- …Avez-vous eu de la difficulté à vous lever?

- …

_« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler? _Non. »

- … Aucune douleur?

- …

_« Tu es trop faible, tu ne résisteras pas à leurs questions._ Bien sûr que si… »

Le medic-nin déposa son cahier sur la table de chevet, retira ses minces lunettes, soupira un bon coup et se frotta les yeux.

- Écoutez. Tout ce que nous essayons de faire c'est de vous aider. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous nuire ainsi ?

- …

- Puisque vous êtes décidée à ne rien dire, c'est moi qui vais parler. Nous sommes lundi le 6 mai. Un homme vous a trouvée à l'arrière de sa boutique il y a cinq jours de ça, soit le 1er du mois, sur la rue Seryu. Vous aviez une hémorragie interne, quatre côtes cassées, l'épaule gauche déboîtée, les deux bras cassés, le crâne fêlé à deux endroits, l'estomac perforé, le cou bien entaillé et la jambe droite en mille miettes. Ça, c'est sans compter toutes les fractures mineures, les ecchymoses et les lacérations diverses sur tout votre corps. Je vais vous dire franchement, c'est un miracle que vous soyez toujours en vie. Ce qui ressemble encore plus à un miracle, c'est que vous soyez arrivée à vous lever et à marcher sans problème. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'ai l'impression, sinon vous vous seriez probablement effondré par terre. …Toujours rien à dire?

- …

- Pff… Dans ce cas je continue. Ce qui relève aussi du miracle, c'est le fait que votre corps n'ait presque plus de traces de votre mésaventure, contrairement à ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Votre corps a une excellente capacité à reproduire tissus, os et organes, ce qui est très rare, voire impossible. Je dirais que ce qui prendra le plus de temps à redevenir comme avant est votre jambe droite.

L'étrangère baissa son regard vers sa jambe et y vit un plâtre. Elle n'avait pas sentit la douleur, elle n'avait même pas eu l'impression d'être gênée alors qu'elle marchait vers le rideau… Étrange…

Le medic-nin remit ses lunettes avant d'enchaîner avec un brin de sarcasme : « Bon, puisque vous avez enfin cessez de déblatérer votre charabia, nous pourrons passer à autre chose. Nous reviendrons vous chercher dans une demi-heure, le temps d'installer la salle de radiographie et de chirurgie. Et s'il vous plaît, ne vous relevez pas. »

Elle regarda les deux personnages quitter lentement la pièce.

x x x

- Namida ! dit un homme barbu de trente ans, soit 15 ans de plus qu'elle. Cette fois ci tu dois faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire !

Namida Ketsueki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette parole, un sourire sadique, plein d'appréhension.

- J'ai compris, vieux bouc ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! Je les distrais pendant que vous faites ce que vous avez à faire !

- Imbécile ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou bien tu vas aller rejoindre le camp ennemi.

- Qui va les distraire alors ?

- Insolente, tu peux facilement être remplacé !

Elle savait très bien qu'il mentait, elle était l'un des meilleurs combattants. Elle était même aussi forte, sinon plus que ce vieux bouc qui lui donnait des ordres, mais il lui était impossible de commander, elle n'avait aucun esprit stratégique…

- Bon ! Namida et Kurogawa, vous serez dans la même équipe, vous vous occuperez de l'Est.

- Je veux être seule ! rugit-elle. Il va me gêner.

- Non, Kurogawa est fort et agile, il ne te gênera pas.

Elle sortit un de ses sabres japonais à une vitesse éblouissante et le plaça sous le cou du dénommé Kurogawa, une perle de sang glissa le long de la lame tranchante.

- Le seul moyen pour qu'il ne me gène pas serait qu'il meurt sur le champ. Ensuite, je pourrai peut-être considérer travailler avec lui… Je travail seule, c'est clair ?

L'homme barbu soupira longuement.

- D'accord, tu seras seule, mais ne laisse personne vivant derrière toi ; ni femme, ne enfants.

- Est-ce dans mes habitudes ? conclut-elle derrière un sourire trop enthousiaste.

Et elle rejoignit le camp Est en courant à toute vitesse. Toujours en courant, elle laissa échapper un sifflement strident de ses lèvres et tendit son bras droit horizontalement. Un magnifique faucon, anormalement foncé se posa dessus dans un mouvement d'aile. Grâce à un mouvement souple elle sortie un couteau caché sur sa cuisse gauche, dans un étui et le tendit à l'oiseau de proie. Elle n'avait rien dire, il s'envola, le couteau entre ses serres.

En très peu de temps, elle était au feu de camp. Elle n'avait pas pris préalablement le temps de compter le nombre de gens, mais maintenant qu'elle était parmi eux, elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que prévu. À première vue, ils étaient une cinquantaine. Il y eu un léger délais avant que les soldats se rendent compte qu'elle n'était pas sensé être là. Un délai qui s'avéra fatal pour trois d'entre eux. Elle avait déjà sortie ses deux katanas et trancher des points mortels sur leurs corps. Les trois par terre, elle essuya d'un revers de doigt les trois larmes de sang qui étaient apparurent au coin de son œil gauche et le porta à ses lèvres. Finalement, elle repris ses katanas, elle les tenait de sorte qu'une lame pointait le ciel et l'autre le sol. Elle regarda ses ennemis finissant de l'encercler. Ce n'est seulement qu'après que le carnage commença.

Elle fonça droit sur eux, sans même craindre le tranchant des armes qui la pointait. Elle sauta, rentra la pointe de sa lame qui, plus tôt, pointait le sol, dans le cœur d'une personne puis rentra l'autre dans le trapèze d'une autre d'un puissant coup. Ensuite, elle se servit de son contre poids pour atterrir sur les épaules d'une autre et planta son épée dans son dos. Elle finit avec un saut périlleux arrière qui la fit atterrir sur le sol.

Elle continuait à se battre en écartant tout les armes avec un talent certain, chaque partie de son corps était un instrument de mort ; elle était une véritable machine de guerre.

Soudainement, elle reçu un étonnant coup de masse sur la hanche, ce qui eu pour effet de la projetée sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle toucha terre, elle siffla lentement et un cri d'oiseau de proie lui servit de réponse. Elle planta l'autre dans le corps d'un homme qui l'attaquait par derrière, prit sa katana plantée dans le sol de la main gauche puis, au dernier moment, attrapa le couteau que son faucon venait de lâcher au dessus d'elle avec son autre main. Dans un petit mouvement sec du poignet elle envoya le couteau dans l'œil de l'homme qui l'avait fait tomber. Elle reprit le katana qu'elle avait planté dans un des soldats et recommença son combat.

Une heure de bataille acharnée plus tard, lorsque le reste de l'équipe arriva sur les lieux, leur part finie, ils furent témoin d'une scène presque devenue habituelle pour eux. Larme de sang se tenant debout, essoufflée, sur une montagne de morts, son faucon noir sur l'épaule, et un regard de tueur d'où de l'œil gauche coulait une rivière de sang. Bref, une véritable boucherie d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ketsu se réveilla sur le plancher froid de sa cellule puis s'assit. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa main pleine du sang de la veille elle se rappela tranquillement de son rêve et éclata d'un rire dément. Un rire glaciale, diabolique et, étrangement, sans aucunes émotions.

x x x

Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule.

_« C'est horrible ici, fait nous sortir!_ Non, on ne doit pas sortir… _Et moi je te dis que si! En plus, ces gens prennent soin de toi, et tu veux les remercier ainsi ? Tu aurais donc aussi perdu la mémoire ?! _ASSEZ ! _»_

Aussitôt, elle se leva, attrapa le petit carton sur sa table de chevet et s'approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre. Elle tira un peu le rideau et regarda à l'extérieur qu'un bref instant. C'était seulement ce que ses yeux lui permettaient de supporter, mais ce fût amplement suffisant pour observer ce qui l'intéressait. Sa chambre se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et sa fenêtre donnait vers une rue déserte, probablement celle qui servait à accueillir les camions qui ravitaillaient l'hôpital. En deux temps trois mouvements elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa au travers.

La brusque apparition de lumière dans ses yeux lui fût bien plus douloureuse qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle courût se mettre à l'ombre, loin des rayons directs du soleil. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas traîner dans le coin, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se mît à déambuler de rues désertes en rues désertes, essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher du soleil et des passants.

Après avoir éviter à deux ou trois reprises d'être découverte et après une bonne heure de marche, elle s'arrêta enfin devant un drôle de petit établissement à l'allure plutôt miteuse sur lequel il était inscrit : _Lost Souls_. Elle se rappela de la carte qu'elle avait toujours en sa possession. Elle ouvrit sa main et relut la carte qu'y s'y trouvait :

« Chaque personne à droit à son âme, même s'il ne la désire pas. »

- C'est en effet ce que je pense, ma p'tite dame!''

Au son de cette voix tonitruante la jeune fille fit un rapide demi tour sur elle-même et se retrouva face à face avec un homme. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'ensemble du corps de l'arrivant et pu aisément affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dans la trentaine, un peu bedonnant et très costaud. Il affichait sur son large et rayonnant visage, non pas une expression de surprise, mais plutôt comme un ravissement et presque un soulagement. Il avait aussi de courts cheveux qui avaient dû être autrefois d'un brun très sombre, aujourd'hui parsemés de quelques cheveux gris. D'un sourire qui lui plissa le coin des yeux et des joues, il continua :

- Je savais bien que vous reviendriez ici, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi tôt! Vous ne m'avez pas trop l'air mal en point, à la bonheur!

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Hum… Je crois que j'aurais quelque chose pour vous !

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers l'établissement miteux avant de s'y engouffrer. Ne sachant trop que faire, elle décida d'y pénétrer à son tour. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un bar : petits tabourets en bois, tables suspectes et large comptoir derrière lequel étaient entassées bon nombre de bouteilles de toutes sortes. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus de l'endroit, c'était son obscurité. Pendant qu'elle observait avec curiosité les fenêtres teintées de l'endroit, l'homme réapparut dans la pièce, les bras chargés de tissus divers.

- Je crois que ça pourrait vous être utile, tenez! Vous pouvez vous changer dans la petite salle là-bas. Dépêchez-vous par contre, car si je me fie à ce que je vois, ils ne tarderont pas avant de débarquer.

Elle prit confusément les vêtements que lui tendait l'homme et alla dans une petite salle de bain. Elle n'avait même pas prêté attention au fait qu'elle était toujours en jaquette d'hôpital. Les vêtements lui allaient presque comme un gant, ils ne devaient sûrement pas être à lui. C'est au moment où elle réussit à passer son plâtre au travers du jeans qu'ils arrivèrent.

- Dites-nous monsieur, n'auriez-vous pas aperçu une jeune fille étrangère avec un plâtre à la jambe dans le coin ? Elle s'est enfuit de l'hôpital il y a de cela une heure environ et elle est recherchée.

- C'est ce que je vois en effet !

Pendant que l'homme semblait discuter assez agressivement avec son interlocuteur, elle entendit d'autres personnes ouvrir et fermer des portes, se promenant avec fracas.

- Et puisque vous en avez déjà trouvez une ici vous vous dites que l'autre doit y être aussi, c'est ça ?!

- Écoutez monsieur ! Nous essayons simplement de protéger Konoha ! De plus, c'est sur ordre de l'hokage, êtes-vous contre votre chef ?!

- Moi ?! Vous n'avez pas…

À cet instant précis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une grande silhouette entra. Aussitôt sa proie repérée, elle s'écria :

- Je l'ai trouvée !

Ce ne prit guère plus de deux minutes avant de saisir la fuyante. Deux nouvelles silhouettes masquées se joignirent à la première pour sécuriser le déplacement de la captive, qu'ils emmenèrent avec eux à l'extérieur du bar. Celui qui s'obstinait contre le barman attendit que tout son groupe soit sortit.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre coopération, monsieur, ajouta-t-il narquoisement. Désolé pour le dérangement, bonne journée.

Puis il sortit à son tour, abandonnant son opposant au milieu de ses tables écartées et de ses chaises renversées.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Quel beau chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je sais, vous devez vous dire qu'on a beaucoup trop de talent, que se n'est pas juste… En effet ! Nous débordons de talents puisque deux têtes valent mieux qu'une !**

**Non, sérieusement, nous avons travaillé très fort pour que le chapitre arrive à ce qu'il est maintenant, c'est donc pour ça que nous vous demandons de nous laisser autant de commentaires que possible ! Aussi parce que c'est nouveau pour nous d'écrire à deux, même que c'est la première fanfiction de Shinju ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour une fille bourrée de talents mais beaucoup trop timide pour l'admettre !**

**Ce chapitre était dans le but de vous introduire convenablement deux nouveaux personnages que nous avons inventé et intégrer à Naruto. Espérant que vous les aimés parce qu'elles sont les personnages principales !**

**LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !**

**ON VOUS AIME !**

**Kalea & Shinju**


End file.
